I Love You, Eric
I Love You, Eric is a 2013 romance book. Background It is number nine in the Eric and Jillian Book Series. Like the eighth book, I Love You, Jillian, is has original events unlike previous books written by one of the two main characcters. It is "written by" Jillian. Plot It is July now, and Eric has been acting strangely with Jillian for the past few days. Unsure what to do about this, Jillian decides to leave it and give Eric more time, hoping to herself that Eric hasn't one off her already. One morning, Jillian wakes up and realises that Eric is already awake. Looking at him nervously, she is relieved when Eric gives her a grin. She laughs a musical laugh and turns away. Eric says her name in his most hopeless romantic voice. Looking back towards Eric, he tells Jillian that he loves her. She is shocked and unsure how to react, remembering previously smacking several boyfriends when they told her the same thing. Eric then tried to stroke her cheek, before realising, and instead trying to kiss Jillian. They share a brief kiss and then she hears the phone, believing it's her mum. She rushes away, bouncing as she walks, with happiniess filling her heart that Eric does indeed still love her. After the phone call to her mum, she turns and sees Eric standing there. Jillian hugs Eric but he appears stiff. Confused after their romantic moment, she steps back and tearfully asks him what is wrong. Eric accuses her of amorous hugging somebody. Confused, Jillian does smack Eric this time. Knowing that it would be wrong to slap her back, and this not being in his good nature, he instead flicks her in the face. Jillian complains that it was painful, but Eric flicks her again angrily for avoiding the question. Screaming "Ouch Eric!", she pinches him. Eric grabs her hair and pulls slightly. Jillian smacks Eric again and storms away from him. Jillian locks herself in the bedroom and only exits to toilet, storming past Eric, who tells her to stop "Breengin'" about the house. Jillian then confronts Eric, saying that he should have more trust. Eric begins to cry and says that he can't lose Jillian and the amorous hug broke her tender heart. Jillian softens and hugs Eric. After many happy moment throughout July, the months ends with them on the Daisy Hill once again, a happy couple. Jillian tells Eric that she is glad that they are a couple, and Eric is the most amazing boyfriend. She explains that the amorous hug was her strange cousin who is unsure how to hug people. Eric laughs and agrees that he is quite a special boyfriend. Laughing at how silly Eric is, Jillian is shocked when he tells her that he wants to be more than her boyfriend, and reveals a stunning ring. Eric asks Jillian to marry her. Jillian accepts, ending the book by saying "I love you Eric". Characters Eric Jillian